oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Morthyr
History The Kingdom of Morthyr was founded on Gozran 14th, Year 1005, and was originally founded by Orion Versinious and his followers, turning the fledgling kingdom into a monarchy with heavy theocratic undetones. Currently, as the kingdom only recently emerged, there isn't much that has happened within its borders as of yet. Geography The Kingdom of Morthyr exists on the continent of Calmera and contains large swaths of forests and mountain ranges. However, the once beautiful lands have grown dark and foreboding from the kingdom's occupation. Settlements Gol-Goroth''-''Also known as "The Black Capital", it is the heart of the kingdom and the home of the hollow king. Situated near a large mountain range, it is a heavily fortified and protected location and serves as the epicenter of worship and commerce within the kingdom Inhabitants The kingdom houses many monsters, monstrous humanoids, and even some undead, becoming a beacon for the evil creatures to call home. Despite this however, the kingdom also houses many humanoids as well, consisting mostly of; elves, orcs, humans, and tieflings. The citizens of the kingdom are also, surprisingly, not all evil as many respect the hollow king's ideal of instilling order within the world. Though these individuals, and others, tend to be encouraged to follow the kingdom's faith as well. As for the kingdom itself, it instills a highly hierarchical system with heavy theocratic undertones. Ranking, stature, birth, and faith are all heavily considered and respected within the kingdom, attracting many foreign nobles to its lands as well. Military Though they have never been roused as of yet, the black army is known for their unforgiving and brutal nature as well as their uncanny, organized formations and tactics. Many, even within the kingdom, have come to both respect and fear these forces for these very reasons. The black armies of Morthyr tend to be comprised mainly of orcs and monsters, though anti-paladins are a staple within the forces, of which many tend to be human or elven in nature. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion within the Kingdom namely focuses around The Hollow King, though other like minded faiths are also allowed, namely the hellish faiths. The kingdom also allows neutral faiths as long as they do not directly oppose the nation's primary faith. Magic Magic, both arcane and divine, are held to a very high degree in Morthyr. The nation always attempts to create new and interesting spells to add to their disposal, though generally for evil or amoral intent. Though due to the underline theocratic nature of the kingdom divine magic from those who follow the hollow king are placed at a higher standard and generally respected more than other sources of divine magic or the arcane. Technology As most of the kingdom's resources are placed in magic, technology within the kingdom suffers. However, the nation does sponsor industrialization and promotes the growth regardless. This has caused the kingdom to produce crude but effective tools and steam powered machinery. Category:Fallen Kingdoms